the black butler's daughter
by bassylover
Summary: this is a story about casity Sebastian's daughter, she adopted by you guessed it the reaper! casity is a soulless spawn of evil and only wants to have a friend to help her through this horrid life until the sweet release of death takes her to the other world and one spirit decided to do just that.


Casity sat still,with a wish to die. She sat alone with her thoughts. This was not good, no, indeed it was quite bad. for when the young girl got lost in the horror of her thoughts she brought those horrors into reality.

I sought to help change her view of life. Casity is the only living heir to Mr. suttcliff, well heir isnt the right word, rather she is a successor. she will one day be expected to take the place of her adoptive father, he is the"red hot reaper"

This reaper adopted Casity because she was born to the mother Beast, a circus performer that "mated" with the infamous butler Sebastian. her "fake" father is obsessed to say the least. Casity was now the age of four, she had many gifts and curses; being half-breed she's deaf, and mute. she also like her real father has no soul, plus she shares his red eyes and black hair. poor Casity can see spirits and ghosts and souls and communicate with them too.

I was the first to greet Casity when she arrived in my realm. I knew she shouldn't have been there at the first sight of her. Her ruby red eyes, summer's tan and raven black hair told me that she wasn't meant to be here. for every thing here is silver and pale... only not the small child in front of me.

"are you lost young one?" my snake like voice didn't seem to frighten her,"are you lost" i repeated.

the strangest thing happened she didn't reply well, not in way i had waited for no she simply stared at me and i heard a voice a small voice like silk, it said,"no. no i'm not lost. I want to be here. this is my new world I want to stay because in the other place i cant hear but i heard you just fine and in the other place I can't talk but i can see that you hear me just fine as well, i want to stay here please. i'm not lost i just don't like the other place."

I was stunned and certain that she had said this ... er not said but it came from her! i listened to her story and to her dismay sent her off, for I knew the world of the dead and forgotten was not such a world for the living to stay in. S o yes I sent her off, But I sent her to my nephew. he was still living. I sent her to ciel phantomhive he could help her and i would make sure that he did!

My plan didn't work so well, Casity could not talk to the living and could not hear them, the poor young half-breed was miserable and sent back to her adoptive father, I now felt terrible for her because I knew this man once he killed me. I would visit Casity and she would talk to me offten. she would tell of the things she saw and how the spirits would tease her. by this time i had grown to like the little girl, i protected her and was simply a friend when she needed one.

I had not known she would need one so badly, she like my nephew, disappeared I followed her path to a strange place and found her tied to a stone slab that was caked in dried blood. she could not scream as the lumbering men who had taken her came to stand by where she was, she could not call for help but I didn't need her to. her mind was wailing and rolling and screeching as the men made the first cut with a silver knife, i went to her and revealed myself to the men and to Casity.

my wine red hair had the same effect as it did when i was still alive. the men were stunned. and not just because a blood soaked messy haired girl suddenly appeared from thin air. I spoke to Casity in A mother's voice comforting her and asking, " do you accept?" she nodded and begging she cried for me to save her but the tears were all the men could see of her pleas. i nodded to her once and said," choose."

the young half-breed instantly understood and with out moving her lips in the way she dose she said,"throat." i waved my hand over her head and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. As for the men I turned and with the blades of my bracelets i slit all of there throats and ate there souls. wiping my mouth i tended to the butler's daughter


End file.
